bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness (pronounced either as Zoh My God, or simply, ZOMG) is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a large blimp that's mainly black in colour with a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop and is the strongest Bloon and MOAB Class Bloon in Bloons TD history as of now. (In BMC, it's Bloonarius the Inflator.) When the Z.O.M.G is almost popped, it shows a Bandage on its skull and the left engine on fire. It first appears on Round 85 in Bloons TD 5, the final round on Hard. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656 and takes 4,000 damage to pop it, whereupon it releases 4 B.F.B.s. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85 in Bloons Tower Defense 5, there is only one Z.O.M.G. (five in Impoppable Difficulty), but in later rounds there are multiple Z.O.M.G.s, increasing even more and more in later rounds. The Z.O.M.G. is different to the B.F.B. and the M.O.A.B. because rather than dying to anti-MOAB abilities, it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability, receives 350 damage from the Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability, 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin, and 1000 damage from Bloon Annihilation Ability. It requires 4000 damage total. However, the Monkey Sub's upgrade, First Strike Capability can destroy an entire Z.O.M.G, children and all. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. While bloons can normally be allowed to leave the level ("leak") with loss of life, the Z.O.M.G. has an RBE (red bloon equivalent) of 16,656, making this strategy practically impossible even with the use of Healthy Bananas. However, it is possible to leak a Round 85 Z.O.M.G. whole and survive with the use of several Support Chinook and supply drop abilities. __TOC__ Z.O.M.G Layer (Blimp Health) Like the M.O.A.B. and the B.F.B, the Z.O.M.G layer also has 4 health stages, as you can see in the picture on the right. When you reduce 650 health from the B.F.B layer and the Z.O.M.G layer, the B.F.B layer is almost popped, while the Z.O.M.G layer doesn't have even a little damage. You can see little damage on the Z.O.M.G when you reduce to it more than 1,000 hits and less than 2,000 hits. Between 2,000 hits and 3,000 hits, the Z.O.M.G has serious damage. Between 3,000 hits and 4,000 hits, the Z.O.M.G has critically serious damage and there is a bandage on its skull. After 4,000 hits, the Z.O.M.G layer is destroyed, and it releases 4 Brutal Floating Behemoths (B.F.B.s). It should also be noted that in Bloons Monkey City the higher the round you are the more indestructible the Z.O.M.G become. This is very noticeable if you are playing on contested territory. Strategies Trivia . Not its best day.]] *Z.O.M.G.s are the second slowest among all Bloons, but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in effect. **The Z.O.M.G was the slowest until it was "overtaken" by Bloonarius the Inflator, a Bloons Monkey City event bloon. *In the picture of the Z.O.M.G. on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile as seen to the right, it's eyes and skull are missing and the fore-end is flat instead of pointy. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, it moves slightly forward when it is at its last stage of health. This is unintentional. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 85 (the final round in Hard Mode), unless in Daily Challenges or Mastery Mode. *It takes 364 piles of Road Spikes to pop the ZOMG layer. *It takes 1515 piles of Road Spikes the pop the Z.O.M.G completely. *The RBE in game suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins, 21 road spike piles and 4 explosive pineapples to pop the first layer, because the MOAB Assassin deals reduced damage (753 damage) per shot. *For humor, the Z.O.M.G.'s last stage of health depicts a bandage on the skull. *The Z.O.M.G, like other M.O.A.B-class Bloons, will increase in strength and speed each round after Round 103. *In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. *BTD1 has a total RBE of 30160, approx. 2 Z.O.M.G's. *The Z.O.M.G. can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe. *If the player uses a Sabotage Supply Line before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that come out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that come out of the slowed B.F.B.s. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS, it is shown to have a mouth, as it is in the Ninja Kiwi avatar unlocked at Rank 40. *This M.O.A.B. Class Bloon can be sucked by the Bloonchipper Super Wide Funnel upgrade. *In BTDB, its income change is -$1500, the greatest reduction of any bloon. *It takes 14 MOAB-SHREDR(0-3) spike factories to take down a whole Z.O.M.G and bloons it spawns on Monkey Lane. *It takes 9 Ground Zero bombs to destroy the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G. and 14 to destroy it and all bloons it spawns. *A Bloon Area Denial System, 2 Laser Cannons and a Hydra Rocket Pods Dartling Gun can completely destroy a whole Z.O.M.G. in the Jungle Terrain with the 'M' shaped track in BMC. *A single Z.O.M.G can be easily dealt with with the use of the First Strike Capability. *There is an indicator of a Z.O.M.G. on a DDT tile if there is more than 27 rounds on a tile. It will appear on rounds 26-30. *The Z.O.M.G. is considered by some to be the final boss of the game, though this is debatable as the game continues after beating it, and the next round features no less than 3 of them. *Compared to reality, if a Red Bloon had a diameter of 4 centimeters, the length of a Z.O.M.G would be between 20 and 30 meters. *The Z.O.M.G strongly resembles the Christmas spoilers' blimp from the movie Saving Santa. *The Z.O.M.G contains 6,100 bloons. (6,101 including itself.) *The Z.O.M.G is missing from Bloons Super Monkey 2. *Ninja Kiwi released the Z.O.M.G by stating, "Prepare for the Z.O.M.G, the Zeppelin... Oh... My... God... IT'S HUGE!" **This refers to the "O.M.G." part of the Z.O.M.G.'s name, which can also be short for "Oh, my God". *The skull on the Monkey Buccaneer's hat resembles the skull on the Z.O.M.G, with one of the only noticeable differences being the skull on the Z.O.M.G having green eyes. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile